Question: Add.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${5}$ ${5}$ $.$ ${3}$ $4$ $.$ ${4}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${5}$ ${{5}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $+$ ${4}$ $.$ ${4}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $5$ $9$ $.$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({55} + {4}) + ({0.3} + {0.4})\\\\ &={59} + {0.7}\\\\ &=59.7 \end{aligned}$ $59.7 = 55.3 + 4.4$